legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici
The Golden Pepperoni of Catherine de' Medici is the 73rd episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 48th episode to be aired. The Moat design was interesting; the players each had a stack of floating rings they could stand on as they hung from a rod and climbed hand over hand across the Moat, but they did not actually need to use the floating rings, they could go on without them and not be sent back. The Green Monkeys, Purple Parrots, Orange Iguanas and Silver Snakes were the first four teams to make it across in that order. One of the most ruthless and powerful women of the 1500's was the queen of France, Catherine de' Medici. She was the wife of one king and the mother of three others. And through them, she ruled France most of her life. She loved building castles, and legend has it that she had just finished a new castle in the heart of Paris when she summoned her royal psychic, The Great Linguini. She said: "I dreamed someone was chasing me through room after room of my brand-new castle. Is someone trying to kill me? What do you think?" "I think you've been eating too much pepperoni late at night. Besides, I'm a psychic, not a psychiatrist. But I predict, if you live in the new castle, you'll be tormented by dreams." The next day, Catherine de' Medici had her workmen tear down the new palace. As a gesture of thanks, she sent Linguini a golden pepperoni, which was stolen after Linguini died. The Purple Parrots are Aqila and Chris. The Green Monkeys are Tara and Michael. Noble Family Crest (Swinging Sandbags) In the first Temple Game, the girls had to collect four symbols to complete a noble family's crest while avoiding swinging obstacles. Tara and Aqila both did a great job— each one of them collected three symbols out of four in 60 seconds, so each team won a half Pendant of Life. On a stranger note, Kirk neglected to say "Let's set the clock for 60 seconds" before this game started, so the clock appeared on its own just after he said "On your mark." Catherine de' Medici's Palace (Pole) In the second Temple Game, the boys had to climb a tower representing part of Catherine de' Medici's palace and remove the four merlons. However, this was important— merlons that did not make it in the bucket did not count. Chris got all four merlons down first BUT a couple missed the bucket. Michael was not that far behind at all, and he got his fourth merlon in just before Chris could place the stray merlons in the bucket, so the Green Monkeys won the half Pendant here. At this point the score was 1-½ Pendants, with the Green Monkeys in the lead. Family Crowns (Cubbyhole Web) The third Temple Game mentioned that Catherine de' Medici had three sons and a husband through which she ruled France for pretty much all of her life. In this game, the team players had to take turns opening cubbyholes in the net and looking for crowns for Catherine's family. In the last seconds, the Purple Parrots crowned their third mannequin head, while the Green Monkeys only crowned two. That gave the Purple Parrots another full Pendant, which meant that they won the Temple Games and would be taking 1½ Pendants into Olmec's Temple. The frontrunner, Chris, seemed to be a smart player. As he passed through the Pit he signaled his partner the location of the half pendant. Unfortunately, he was taken out not soon after, unrolling the red carpet for one of the most--how to say--slow-witted contestants on the show. She did not pass through the rooms too quickly, and went past the half pendant her partner had signaled her, before realizing that she had passed it. Her true slow-wittedness came in the last few seconds of the run. She completed the silver monkey with four seconds to go, and raced into the Room of the Secret Password, clear past the artifact, and then went down the elevator! Time expired shortly after and Chris knelt to the ground much to his disappointment. * When Olmec told everyone where the golden pepperoni was, The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh can be seen in the Dark Forest, and The Secret Battle Plan of Nathan Hale can be seen in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. * This was the last episode where a team of Purple Parrots competed in the Temple Run after winning 1½ Pendants in The Temple Games. * This was one of the few episodes where a contestant falls on the steps before entering the temple. Three other notable episodes are The Silver Cannonball of Grandy Nanny, The Bonnet of Dolley Madison and The Bullet-Riddled Handbag of Belle Boyd. * Kirk referred to the Room of the Mandarin Hand as Medusa's Lair in this episode like in The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus. * This is the first episode where a player passes up the half pendant and eventually goes back to retrieve it. * When Aqila completed the objective of The Jester's Court, the blacklights turned on, but the room did not darken. * This was the third of four episodes that a player enters the King's Storeroom through the Jester's Court, it was preceded by The Silk Sash of Múlàn and The Golden Goblet of Attila the Hun and succeeded by The Missing Weather Maps of Charles Lindbergh. * In the King's Storeroom, Aquila gave the Temple Guard only a half pendant. * Aqila passed up the artifact and headed for the Mine Shaft. This is the only episode where a contestant passes up the artifact. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XIV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Top Corner Category:Green/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Purple Parrots Category:Purple Parrots Category:1½ Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Male Going First Category:Half Pendant Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Three Guards Encountered